


The Artist at Work

by nonnie



Category: Fandom RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural fandom RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fanart, Other, photography/painting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the subject of a chibi portrait at the hands of a ruthless fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artist at Work




End file.
